monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Amiansupafan2006
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Storma Titian page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog)< I like your icon Your icon is cute! I love kitties! Shanell0420 ~~ ♪♫ Why must love games, goth, french fries and cats? ♪♫ (talk) 23:16, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thank you! :) Amiansupafan2006 ur welcome Shanell0420 (talk) 03:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) My thoughts exactly! This picture! LOL I so agree, they need to!\ I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 03:47, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Wishing you Peace and Habbeyness! (See what I did there?) IKR!!!?!?! I know!! Peace and Habbeyness! :D I love that!! Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 01:13, June 7, 2013 (UTC) What the heck? ok, so am I the only one who notices the lack of Habbey fanfics? Seriously, when i look for them there's like, 20. And ive read them all. What am i spposed to do now? LOL No seriously i wish there were more. I guess I could always work on mine, but its not really the same. Anyway just wondering if you noticed or had the same complaint. P.s. Planning to do MAJOR Updating soon, i have time. I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 03:55, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Wishing you peace and Habbeyness You're right DON'T GOOGLE FOR FANFICS!!! Really inappropriate stuff comes up Could you send me links to some you've read, The only ones I'm reading are yours (which rock BTW) But, yeah I wish their were more! And I came up with this, "If your habbey and you know it" Peace and Habbeyness! P.S Its not fanfics we need, its habbey webisodes! I can literally recite a perfect match. Amiansupafan2006 (talk) 03:24, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Haha yes, your beloved webisodes IKR!!!! LOL. We SOO need webisodes Peeps will scream if we get any though, some think that they overused Habbey in GR and im like, Its fine! The story wasnt really damaged any! anyway, us and our hopes for Habbey! Seriously, like I'd love to see more, but ya know. Anyway, haha really ya think so? ughh Im not even finished with My Habbey FF and im starting to write the sequel in my head. I know how its gonna end, and how the next one will start, i just gotta fill the middle in. Ive also made up some random script bits, maybe i shold make a blog about that. Not just habbey, but some Habbey, of course. P.s. What do ya think Abbeys Big Moment will be? I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 03:46, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Wishing you Peace and Habbeyness P.S...... I HAVE NO PURPLE PAINT! I NEED PURPLE PAINT!!!!! that is all I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 12:53, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Wishing you Peace and Habbeyness Ahh i <3 That story! Ive seen it and i love it! LOL Heath I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 14:13, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Wishing you peace and Habbeyness Yes yes purple paint!! I need it for this http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:I_DONT_NEED_YOU_CAR_NYAN_IS_MY_VEHICLE!/Making_MH anyway, I SOO HOPE SOO!!!! LOL that would be epic!!! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 15:56, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ~Wishing you Peace and Habbeyness OMIGOSH MORE HABBEY!!!! kk, so now the shcool has a new package ahh theres Habbey!! LOL heaths staring at abbey, and she doesnt even notice. and he doesnt notice the camera, cuz he's too busy staring at Abbey They did this on perpose!! LOL and if ya look in the little boxes, shes watching him play casketball. Oh yeah and theres other new dolls there too but wre all came for the habbey. JK no I really like all of the other dolls displayed too, so Fab!! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 23:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ~Wishing you Peace and Habbeyness Here Haha sorry , i copy and pasted it but it wont let you do that http://cdn.specktra.net/1/12/12ec43d0_image.jpeg so theres the link LOL I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 02:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ~Wishing You Peace and Habbeyness (yes i did see what you did there) Cute Cute Cute!!! Omigosh this is adorable!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaTl27W422Y Just sharing the Habbey love!! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 15:58, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ~Wishing you Peace and Habbeyness Ideas??? I wanna draw a Habbey pic, any ideas? I have one, but IYa know, I wanna try some other ideas too. See ya!! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 01:37, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ~Wishing you Peace and Habbeyness Hey hey hey! Ahh, Yes I shall! I Actually already have a cute pose in mind! I ended up drawing Torlei actually I was gonna draw Abbey but im like, Ive drawn her alot, and ive only drawn Tor twice This is my fave out of the ones of drawn of her Whaddayathink? Should i color it? Or keep it like this? TTYL! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 04:08, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ~Wishing you Peace and Habbeyness LOL LOL i actually already colered her! Do ya like? I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 02:21, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ~ Wishing you Peace and Habbeyness The Bros Of The ManliHood Club I made a Vlog series for the MH boys. Mainly featuring Heath Clawd and Deuce With guest appearences from the other boys and some Ghouls. I just got done filming the 1st eva episode! the quality isnt that great, but not that terrible either. Im planning on working on making a special background but right now it's just my (Really bad) Coffin Bean background LOL. Maybe I'll make a Blog about it. I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 04:09, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ~ Wishing you peace and Habbeyness More Habbeyness Here , this is habbey, and will help you understand some of the jokes in my FF Better http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYzupEgXxpQ So It's double the habbeyness! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 02:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ~Wishing you Peace and Habbeyness Umm... Well, I cant because 1. I tried to upload last night and figured out that you cant pload vids from your Computer, they have to be on a website 2. It was so bad that I deleted it. But Imma try to get a YT Account tomarrow and have my Friend help me shhot another one! LOL I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 03:14, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ~ Wishing you peace and Habbeyness This proably sounds weird But I dont think I really want Heath and Abbey to "Date" I mean, I LOVE how it is right now where they mess with us (and each other, LOL) And we get to Fangirl everytime something Habbey happens. It wouldn't be as fun, ya'know? Or if they do, They better stay the same. Ya know, with how they act anyway, just a thought that came to me. I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 18:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ~ Wishing you Peace and Habbeyness Yes!! That would be perfect! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 00:28, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ~ Wishing you Peace and Habbeyness Oh and while we're on the subject... Not that we're ever OFF the subject LOL My Habbey pic!! Yep The Fairy GhoulMother gets a scarily ever after too! So does Heath. (he never got a scary tales name) I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 01:47, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ~Wishing you Peace and Habbeyness So did I! Except mine was Beauty and the Heat (please excuse the horrible name) It would work because, all the other ghouls look at Heath like a player (Wich he is, well not really anymore, but still sorta. And Abbey sees his like sensitve side and stuffness! Maybe I should design...... I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 02:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ~ Wishing you Peace and Habbeyness YES!! OMIGOSH YES!! AHH! I love that vid, at the end I was like HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG! Bt they didn't hug.... THEY FROGGIN KISSED!!!!!!!! Gotta luv it! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 01:28, August 7, 2013 (UTC) OMIGOSH!! AHHHH!!!! Those pics are stunning and I am speechless! P.S. I SO wnat those pics for my wall! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 20:59, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Im Moving Accountt Im Moving to AliceMadnessReturns The Old Superlady01 Come to Night-Sky High Wikia! Night-Sky High Wiki Come for fright and fun! You shouldn't have done that.... 17:32, January 4, 2014 (UTC)